Amnesia for Katniss
by MagdalenaMellark
Summary: Thanks to Peeta, Katniss has Amnesia. And he tricks her into thinking they were dating, but Gale has that thought too...
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia for Katniss

***Peeta's POV***

One day I saw Katniss just walking around outside on our football field, and I wanted her to notice me, so I told Delly to race me on the field where Katniss was just standing on the field.

"Three.. Two.. One.. Go! I shouted to her. By then everyone was surrounding around, which I was hoping Katniss would too. But she never did. Delly was catching up to me, so I was looking back and yelling "You'll never beat me!" And I didn't turn around, so I wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran straight into her.

*Everyone gasps*

*Katniss passes out*

Then the teachers rush over to Katniss and take her to her mother. Her mother is a great healer, I see people take coal miners to her all the time.

I hope I didn't cause anything serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia for Katniss

*Peeta's POV*

*News next day*

Teacher: "Class, Katniss will be out for at least a week. Seems like she has amnesia."

*Everyone looks at me with their eyes widen and mouths open*

I'm scared myself, what have I done to my precious Katniss?

Teacher: "Someone will have to visit her every day and check up on her, who volunteers?"

"I will, Mrs. Garcia. It's my fault anyway; I wasn't looking where I was going." I said with my head hung low

Teacher: "alright then, ok class; let's make Katniss some 'Get Well' cards"

I then make Katniss a card that says "Get well Katniss" with a yellow dandelion on it. And once its time to go home, I pick up all the cards and take them with me to her house.

But first I make a stop at my fathers bakery, but first I make sure my mother's not there, and then I ask my dad if he can make a cupcake with a yellow dandelion on the frosting to go with my card. And when it was finished, I took it carefully and headed towards her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Amnesia for Katniss

*Peeta's POV*

I had knocked, and Prim had opened the door, she motioned a "shhh, shes asleep" with her hands without speaking.

But I heard a faint and weak sound coming from a different room "Prim?"

"Come in" Prim whispered. "We're trying to refresh her memory, can you help?"

"Ok."

I walk into Katniss room, where I see her lying in bed.

"Who are you?" she asks questioningly.

"I'm Peeta Mellark… your... um... boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

Amnesia for Katniss

***Katniss' POV***

*Going on through my mind*

Wait, so my boyfriend is this guy, and his name is Peeta Mellark, but this other guy with gray eyes and brown hair said he was my boyfriend, what was his name? Gale. Yeah that's right, Gale. Gale Hawthorne.

"But Peeta, someone named Gale Hawthorne said he's been dating me since I was twelve. What's going on?" I ask

***Peeta's POV* **

*Going on through my mind*

Oh wow. Of course Gale came to her first. They've been best friends since she was twelve. It was OBVIOUS he had a crush on her, they would both go hunting almost every day, and spend almost every moment with her. I knew of course, because I followed her all day, every day. And no I wasn't STALKING, yeah I know what you were going at. I was just following her around and licking the floor everywhere she stepped. So anyway, I got off track. She was just asking what's going on.

"Well Katniss, Gale is your stalker. He's had a crush on you forever, and you were always in love with me, so he follows you all day, every day. He is probably just abusing the fact that you forgot everything, and now he's trying to trick you into dating him instead of me." I then smile nervously hoping she'll buy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Amnesia for Katniss

***Peeta's POV***

"HES MY STALKER? But he seemed like such a nice guy." Katniss said confused.

"Trust me Katniss, he's no good. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Just stay away from him? Please?" I asked with my adorable puppy eyes.

"Of course baby" she blew a kiss to me. "I'm glad you warned me"

"Oh I almost forgot, these are for you" I handed her the cards along with the special cupcake.

"Oh its beautiful! Did you make it?" she asked with a lighted face

"My dad did, he owns 'Mellark's Bakery'." I said proudly

She smiles at me and carefully examines my face. "I love you Peeta"

Just as I lean in to kiss her, GALE walks in with a bouquet of flowers and two squirrels.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PETER?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Amnesia for Katniss

***Peeta's POV***

"His name is PEETA, not PETER, for your information Gale." She said with attitude. "And my BOYFRIEND was just seeing how I was doing until YOU interrupted."

She sits up in her bed, grabs my face in her hands, and kisses me smack on the lips.

"And he was just telling me how sick of a person you are, YOU ST-"

I grabbed her and kissed her back so she wouldn't speak any further

She didn't refuse. "I think you should go Gale. And NEVER bother me EVER again."

"FINE! I can see you replaced me!" Gale threw the flowers, took the squirrels, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door.

"Finally we can be together, without my stalker bothering us." She looked at me with her perfect eyes.

"I better get going home Katniss, I'll see you every day after school, ok?"

"Ok, see you later." She blew another kiss to me. I caught it with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

Amnesia for Katniss

***Peeta's Facebook***

Peeta: Oh I love you Katniss Everdeen, with all my heart! Forever and Always!

Comments:

Katniss: Awww, I love you too baby!

Gale: PEETA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KATNISS

Katniss: GALE I said to leave us ALONE

Gale: KATNISS CANT YOU SEE HES TRICKING YOU

Katniss: Leave us alone or I'm unfriending and blocking you GALE

Josh: Hello there sexy ;) talk to me sometime KatnissEverdeen?

Jennifer: WTF Josh?!


	8. Chapter 8

Amnesia for Katniss

***Peeta's POV***

*****After one week of Amnesia*

At the end of the day of our one week anniversary, I skipped to her house singing "I Love Katniss! She's mine! Not Yours!" I skipped along the whole way, with a basket full of cupcakes. When I got there, it was not Prim who answered, but Katniss, herself.

"Hello Honey!" I said cheerfully

"Oh! You're here!" she said obviously happy to see me

And Gale comes out from behind her and kisses her on the lips.

"What's Gross Gale doing here?!" I asked almost yelling

"He brought me a deer, it was really good, he said if I dated him instead of you, he'd bring me food" she asks with her head hung low.

"Too bad Princess Peter. She deserves a MANLY MAN. Not someone who skips around singing with a basket full of cupcakes" Gale says smirking.

***Katniss' POV***

Poor Peeta, I know that hurt him. He left crying and dropped the cupcakes. He left a note though…


	9. Chapter 9

Amnesia for Katniss

***The Note***

Katniss, I love you, I hope you know that by now. You are the prettiest girl alive. No one deserves you. But I'm happy your mine

Peeta Mellark + Katniss Mellark

Cute right? xoxoxo

-Peeta

***Katniss POV* **

***read it***

That's so cute. I have to go find him.

"You know what Gale, forget our deal. Peeta's a really sweet guy, that's all that matters. And you were mean to him. So goodbye. Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Amnesia for Katniss

***Katniss POV***

Where could he be hiding? Just then I heard a weep right behind my house.

"Peeta?" I ask turning the corner. No answer. And I suddenly see him curled behind a bush. I go up to it and sit next to him. His face is all puffy and red. Poor Peeta. "I'm sorry for how Gale acted." I lean against him to comfort him.

He looks up for a second and softly says "Do you love me?"

I answer with sureness. "Forever and Always."

*Facebook Status*

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are now engaged"

Comments:

Peeta: Yay!

Gale: OH COME ON

Delly: Congrats guys!

Mrs. Everdeen: When did I ever approve of _THIS_?!


End file.
